The Flu
by CianieMoo
Summary: Even Wonder Woman gets sick sometimes, folks.


**A/N: Hey, guys. First of all, I'm so sorry for the wait with "Of Red, White And Blue". I'm a working girl now, at an amusement park no less. Exhaustion hits me like a damn truck every day and I can barely even make it home, much less force myself to type out a chapter or two when my mind doesn't want to function to begin with.**

 **With that being said, I was reading a story and got the idea, what if Diana got sick? How would Clark handle it? Yes, I understand that she probably never gets so much as a sniffle because of her lineage, but it's still fun to put them in humanizing situations.**

 **With that being said, I give you my latest idea, and my second oneshot ever. Enjoy!**

* * *

Diana's seat was empty.

Strange. She's not one to miss a meeting, important or not. Although, Clark himself would much rather be a million other places than the current League meeting.

As the others filed into the room, her absence did not go unnoticed. "Does anywhere know the whereabouts of Wonder Woman?" Bruce asked, holding a stack of papers. Barry, Hal, Arthur and Vic all shook their heads, just as confused and curious as the other two.

Clark rose from his chair, opting to search for Diana. "I'll be back in a moment or two," he said, walking out of the room.

Away from the others he let the worry show on his face. It was _very_ unlike Diana to miss a meeting, even if it's not important. Quickly he checked the workout room, the break room, other rooms she'd likely be in, but to no avail.

Just as he was about to bypass her bedroom he stopped, hearing shuffling. He went still for a moment before pushing the button on the wall to go inside, immediately noticing the bundle of blankets on the bed. Her rope hang loosely from the wall, her blue and white boots kicked haphazardly to the side.

Their weeklong battle with various enemies, Batman's enemies, Joker, Poison Ivy and Bane decided to team up with Cheetah, Wonder Woman's enemy and Brainiac, Superman's foe and attempted to get rid of the League once and for all. It must've worn Diana out, he mused as he looked on, knowing how unlike her it is to be sleeping so late in the day.

The bundle of blankets suddenly moved slightly, muffled breathing sounding from it.

A smile slowly made its way on Clark's face, he couldn't help it. He could make out Diana's face now, and she had the features of an angel, peaceful and calm. It was rare to see her as such, a stern yet warm look on her face, identifying her status as Wonder Woman, the heart of the Justice League.

He suddenly remembered why he was in there and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. She didn't stir, to his surprise. He always thought she was a light sleeper.

It took another shake or two for the Amazon to finally open her eyes, slowly sitting up. "Finally got you awake," Clark said with a teasing smile. "Didn't know it's a meeting today?"

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, yawning. "My apologies, I believe I'm a bit more worn out than I anticipated, due to recent events. I also kept tossing and turning last night, for some reason."

He started to say something before noticing a slight flush to her face, her eyes, usually radiant and bright, now dull with exhaustion and weariness. He perked an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're feeling alright? You don't look so well," he asked.

She rolled her eyes, standing. The sheets slipped from her body, which was covered by a nightgown. "I've had worse days, Kal," she stated, slipping her uniform on while she beckoned for him to pass her the boots. "Just give me a…"

Diana coughed.

It wasn't a normal cough, either. It sounded as if she had a nasty flu, and it was slowly taking over her body. He patted her back while the fit lasted, offering some sort of help. When it ended she breathed slowly, him finally noticing the congested sound of mucus backed up in her lungs. Her eyes looked even more tired while she swayed slightly where she stood.

Clark went to feel her forehead and she immediately slapped his hand away. "I'm not a child, Kal," she said to him, slipping her boots on. "I'm fine."

Ah, the infamous Wonder Woman stubbornness. Easy to reason with everybody and anybody except herself. "Diana, when's the last time you actually had a cold?" he asked, arms folded in front of him.

By then she was fully dressed, tying the lasso to her hip. "Not since I was a child," she stated, walking past him and out of the room. "Come on, there's a meeting we have to go to."

He grabbed her wrist, prompting her to look back in annoyance. "I believe that you should rest," he said, turning her back to him. "Look at you, you're clearly not feeling well."

She muttered something in Greek before looking at him, irritation evident in her voice. "Please, it's just a little cold. It's nothing, honestly."

"But the fact that you're sick…"

"Only proves that I'm half human," she finished, looking more cross the longer they stood in her room discussing her health. "Kal, keep in mind that although I'm a demigoddess, I _am_ still partially human. Humans get sick. However, what would be seen as a heavy flu or virus to them is knocked back to a light cold for me, nothing to stress over of course."

Knowing she wouldn't rest Clark made no attempt to talk her into it, leading the way silently. His extraordinary hearing picked up her raspy breathing, her slower paced steps and her coughs every now and then. When they made their way to the meeting room they ignored the curious looks from everyone, sans Bruce-instead, he looked highly vexed.

"Wonder Woman, how nice of you to join us," he spat, clearly irked with having to wait so long. Diana took her seat next to Clark, ignoring the comment completely.

"I apologize for my lateness," she said to everybody, clearing her throat. She made an attempt to look poised and focused, although her eyes betrayed her. "Our war with our enemies drained me much more than I originally believed."

Bruce opened his mouth to say something until he noticed her eyes. Lifeless and dark. Immediately his mouth clamped shut as he also glanced at her face, a red tint kissing her cheeks. "Let's perhaps get on with this meeting, shall we?" he said instead.

With that the meeting began. Clark kept his eyes on Diana the entire time, noticing right away how she, usually sitting up perfectly straight and giving the speaker her undivided attention now seemed almost...bored with the meeting, arms crossed on the table in front of her while she seemed to be mentally elsewhere. She also coughed on occasion, each time she did every member would glance back at her out of curiosity. Each fit left her more drained, he noted, as after a half hour she looked to be struggling with focusing at all, if she were that is.

"Wonder Woman," Bruce said. Gone was the sternness in his voice, replaced with a hint of concern. "You appear to be not in top shape. Is everything alright?"

She nodded. "Just a bit under the weather, is all," she said. Even talking now seemed to take up a lot of energy, as she seemed to deflate with each passing word to the point she appeared as if she'd collapse right then and there.

It was then that Clark stood up, looking directly at Bruce. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm fetching her some water," he said as he went to the back of the room where the water cooler remained, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. He returned to his seat, handing the cup to an indignant Diana. His eyes locked with hers, concern battling stubbornness. _You need rest,_ his eyes said to her.

As if she understood she shook her head as Bruce resumed talking, letting Vic display a new weapon he'd come up with in the lab. The cup remained untouched, sitting on the table.

Such a stubborn woman.

Roughly ten minutes later, while Hal was giving his side of the battle Diana made a sound, perking up suddenly. Her flushed face quickly became pale before acquiring a greenish tint, her arms wrapping loosely around her stomach.

Barry, who was sitting to Diana's other side, heard the noise and glanced over. "Is everything alright?" he asked, worry thick in his voice.

All she could do was nod, lips pressed together tightly. Clark grabbed the cup of water and pushed it to her lips, urging her silently to drink. Reluctantly she did, taking small sips at the liquid until she was able to relax, the green hue dissipating back to redness.

Bruce noticed something was up and motioned for Diana to look in his direction. "Perhaps something affected you during our battles," he said, "It seems like a scan is necessary for you."

Aware of the eyes on her suddenly Diana frowned, shaking her head. "I'm fine," she said stubbornly, locking her gaze with Bruce's. "No scan necessary."

"The flu," Vic spoke up suddenly. He sat across from Diana directly, his robotic eye glowing slightly. "Seems like you've come down with something, Di. I'd suggest…"

She didn't let him finish, growing increasingly irritated with everyone curious about her. "Bruce, Vic. Listen. I'm _fine_. I've already had Superman trying to get me to rest, I don't need the two of you playing doctor." A forced grin appeared on her face. "I can handle it."

Bruce looked to be pondering something before he stood up straight. "Meeting adjourned," he said suddenly before disappearing out of the room. The other six looked at each other in slight surprise before leaving, save Diana and Clark. Diana had her eyes closed, becoming pale once more.

Clark noticed immediately, raising a hand to her forehead a second time, smiling slightly when she didn't slap him away. "Warm," he said to himself. He stood up and, when she opened her eyes, extended a hand for her to take. "Come on, Di. You need to rest."

Her eyes spelled out annoyance, but she took the hand anyway, standing up slowly. They made their way out of the meeting room, Diana appearing more fatigued than before. By the time they got to her room she was panting slightly, as if she'd ran around the world a couple of times. SHe almost collapsed on the bed, sprawled out on it lazily.

Chuckling to himself Clark sat next to her, taking her boots into his hand to slip them off. Her head snapped up as she gently moved her feet, frowning. "I'm not a child," she said. "I can take off my own shoes, thank you."

"But you're sick," he said as an excuse. "You can allow yourself to relax a little, you know."

"I don't need to be coddled." She sat up, visibly struggling. "I'm Wonder Woman, God of War. I don't require help for such mundane tasks."

Such a prideful woman, he mused. "You're running a fever and you're barely able to move without swaying, Diana. I think coddling is the best option for you at this moment."

She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. Clark couldn't help but grin, she looked adorable. "I shouldn't need it," she said, sniffling. "I don't."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why don't you?"

"I'm a person that's supposed to always be in perfect condition, no matter the state of my well-being. It's what I was told, always make sure others are sustained before you are."

Ah, Amazonian raisings rear its somewhat unwelcomed head once more. Clark looked her in the eye, now fully understanding her stubbornness to be taken cared of. "You believe that it's not right for you to be nursed back to health because you see it as unfair for others, correct?"

She nodded.

"Well, Diana, I'm making you take a day off. You can't force yourself to function one hundred percent when your body isn't up to par, now is it?"

"But…"

"But nothing." His determined blue eyes stared into her weary ones. "Look at me and be honest. How do you feel?"

They stared at each other for a few moments, with him winning. She sighed, her headstrong demeanor seeming to melt away as she finally allowed herself to truly show how she felt.

"Honestly," she admitted softly with a smile, "I don't think I have the energy to take off my boots."

He grinned back, lifting her legs and wrapping a hand around one boot. "Well then, allow me to help."

She eased herself onto the bed, averting her eyes elsewhere. "Kal," she started, "why do you insist on this? Like I said, it's nothing major. I'm just not used to it."

"Because you're my friend, Diana," came the response. "Friends help out friends. That's what _I_ was told.

"Demigoddess or not," he continued, taking off the other boot, "God of War or not, even the future queen to Themyscira or not, to me you're just Diana. Not Wonder Woman, but a woman full of wonder."

To his surprise, there was a blush on her face when he looked up. She looked vulnerable, and fragile. "You really see me as that?" she spoke softly, if it weren't for his superhearing he might've not have heard it to begin with.

"Of course," he assured. "You mean a lot to me, your health is much more important than a title that you possess." He stood up, walking to the door. "I'll let you rest now."

"...Wait." The one word he was waiting for was said. He turned around, watching Diana closely. Her dark, curly hair was splayed out on the pillow, eyes locking with his. She fiddled with her fingers, a trait he'd picked up a long while ago that meant she wanted to say something, but pride intervened.

"Yes?" he urged, resisting the temptation to smirk.

"Stay," she said softly, the blush from before returning at full force, if not stronger. "I enjoy your company, I truthfully forget how indisposed I am while I'm with you."

A smile slowly spread on his face as he took his seat next to her again. "No problem, Di. Anything for you."

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before Diana suddenly frowned. "Kal, I have a question."

"Go on," he nodded.

"Exactly how am I a 'woman full of wonder', hm?" Now it was his turn to blush, once glance at her and he caught her cheeky smirk.

Not that he was complaining.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo, I finished this little oneshot. Think I'm proud of myself with this one, I think.**

 **So, what do you guys think? I've never seen a story with Wonder Woman being anything other than...well, Wonder Woman, so I decided to make my own.**

 **But, I promise I'll update of Red, White and Blue soon, guys. Summer hit me like a rock this year, not to mention that I'm a senior in high school now, captain of marching band, employer at an amusement park, etc. Lots of things going on at once, hard to keep track of things.**

 **Anyway, I'll be back soon. Comments and criticism are welcomed, as usual. :)**


End file.
